Penguin Wars
by penguin adventures
Summary: The penguins and Marlene find themselves in the star wars universe on the planet of jakku. they quickly find themselves dragged into a secret war between the forces of the rebel penguin alliance and the Blowhole Empire. At the same time they are being pursed by The First Order, an deadly Assassin, and Dr. Bottlenose.
1. Chapter One: a Galaxy far, far away

_Luke Skywalker has vanished. In his absence, the sinister FIRST ORDER has risen from the ashes of the Empire and will not rest until Skywalker, the last Jedi, has been destroyed._

 _With the support of the REPUBLIC, General Leia Organa leads a brave RESISTANCE. She is desperate to find her brother Luke and gain his help in restoring peace and justice to the galaxy._

 _Leia has sent her most daring pilot on a secret mission to Jakku, where an old ally has discovered a clue to Luke's whereabouts…._

But The FIRST ORDER and THE RESISTANCE are blissfully unaware of a secret war that is fought amid the backwater planets of the gaxaly. A evil and unheard of sith lord is leading a secret crusade to create a evil Empire of his own. His Name is EMPEROR BLOWHOLE.

But a group of penguins leave a brave RESISTANCE of their against the EMPEROR's evil forces. But the emperor had sent an assasion know only as The Platypus to kill the Rebel Penguin Alliance's leader General Skipper.

But some unexpected visitors from another universe may chance the tide of the secret war. One thing is for certain the galaxy will never be the same again...

The Planet of Jakku

(Skipper's POV)

"Ahhh!" we shouted as we landed in with a thud in a desert. "Kowalski status report!" I said. "Based on the gravity we are on a different planet…" Kowalski said. "Will that doesn't tell me anything!" I said. "also we're in a different galaxy…" Kowalski said pointing to a bright object in the nightsky that looked a bit fuzzy. "That's the milky way galaxy," Kowalski said. "What galaxy are we in," I asked. "According my calculations we are in a galaxy that is…far…far…away…" Kowalski said. "Not funny," I said. "Well it fits we are lightyears away from home!" Kowalski said. "More like a infinite way from home," I said, "we did get sent to another universe."

"so now what?" Private said. "If this is the universe I think it is," Kowalski said, "find a ship and get off this planet." Suddenly their was a loud scream from above us. "What was that?" Private asked. "It's sounded a bit like…Marlene?" I said. "Ahhh!" Marlene shouted land on top of private. "ow!" Private said. "sorry," Marlene said, "so where are we?" "Some kind of desert," Kowalski said. "Well can see that," Marlene said, "But WHERE are we?" "A unknown planet in a unknown galaxy…in a unknown universe." "We're in another universe!" Marlene said. "Well obviously," Kowalski said.

"So marlene how are you here?" I asked. "What their was this dolphin with a proton pack that blasted me with some sort of weird gun," Marlene said. "why were in you our HQ!" I said. "I was looking for you so your could join the celebration!" "the celebration of what!" "Of the end of the DreamWorks war?" Marlene said, "so um…who's the dolphin," Marlen asked. We all turned to Marlene. "Okay," Marlene said, "that's creeping me out…" "Dr. Bottlenose," Kowalski, Private, and I said. "Who?" Marlene said. "A madman who travels from one universe to another," I said. "His only goal is to destroy team penguin," Kowalski said, "across the multiverse…killing everyone who gets in his way."

"Okay then," I said, "Kowalski pull out the portal opener…we better vamoose before Dr. Bottlenose shows up. A ship suddenly landed nearby and it's ramp decended. On a all-black segway a dolphin wearing a robe drove off. "We meet at last General Skipper," he said, "you thought you could escape Emperor blowhole…and with you out of the way your pahetic Rebel Pen-gu-win Alliance will crumble to the might of The Blowhole empire…" "Um…we're not the penguins you are looking for," Kowalski said. "Nice try," Emperor Blowhole said, "your not fooling anyone. "This is all a case of mistaken identiy," Kowalski said, "we just look like the heads of the penguin alliance. I'm Owalski…" Kowalski pointed to Rico, "he's nico…the young penguin over there is…" "Nigel," Private said. "we haven't known him that long," Kowalski as he pointed to me, "and that flat-headed penguin over there is petey…"

I'll have to punish him for saying my name is petey later. "Oh sorry," Emperor Blowhole said, "You look exactly like General Skipper, General Kowalski, General Rico, and General Private…" "We get that a lot," I said. "I would like to extend the empire's apolgy…" emperor blowhole said, "sorry about the undue stress…" With that emperor blowhole turned around. "He bought it," Kowalski whispered in my ear. Suddenly blowhole turned around, "Sadly," he said, "My stormtrooper still need to capture you." "What..why!" I said. "The empire needs workers," the emperor replied, "so your about to get a one way ride to one of my force-labor mining camps." "what?" I said. "modeled after the camps revolutionized by Darth Vader himself…" "Yeap," Kowalski whispered, "that confirms my theory of which universe we're in…"

"which universe you in?" emperor Blowhole as his stormtroopers (basically lobsters in stormtrooper armour). "did I say which universe we're in," Kowalski said, "I meant to say which galaxy…" "I'm pretty sure he said universe sir," Red one said. "Your from another universe?" Emperor said, "don't lie to me I can extract the truth with the force!" "Oh right we don't want to deal with the force," I said, "yes we're from another universe…" "Excellent!" Emperor Blowhole said, "then you will make a great edition to my forces!" "Um what?" I said.

Blowhole dramatically turned around, "Kowalski, Rico, Skipper, and Private," He said, "come join the dark side…their will be cookies…" "Um what if we say no," I said. emperor Blowhole used the force and knocked us into a nearby ruined village. "Hmm…The First Order doesn't mess around," he said surveying the damage, "I wonder why their interested in some incomplete map…not that I care The First Order can burn the universe for all I care!" "so your not with the first order?" "Of course not The First Order is just a bunch of evil overlord wannabes! The Resistance and The First Order can destroy each other for all I care! My empire will rise from the ashes when the smoke clears…"

"Not on my watch Francis!" some of the "stormtroopers snickered at this. "Doris?" Emperor Blowhole said. "That's Captain Doris of the Rebel Penguin Alliance to you!" "what no!" Emperor Blowhole said as a bunch of X-wings appeared. "fine Team pen-gu-win," Emperor Blowhole said, "what a pathetic name…well it's better the elitist of the elite…that's just ego-centric. Join this universe version of your team and their pathetic alliance…Dr. Bottlenose will destroy you all in the end… if The platypus don't get to you first!" "The Platypus?" I said. "My personal assassin," he replied, "I currently paying him to take out the rebel leadership…but could triple the amount I'm paying him to hunt you four down as well…"

With that Emperor blowhole and his stormtroopers reentered his ship and took off. "Okay?" I said as his ship flew away. One of the X-wings landed and a ramp was lowered and Captain Doris rolled out of his modified X-wing on a segway. The segway was the color of the resistance with a distinctive penguin logo on mounted to the front of the handles. "Welcome Team Penguin," the dolphin said, "welcome to the Rebel Penguin alliance…hop in…I'll take you our base in the Penguina system…" "Um…Okay," I said. "Don't worry, sir," Captain Doris said, "this is a special X-wing known as the Quad-wing there is plenty of room!" We followed her into the ship the ramp quickly closing behind her. Once the ramp sealed shut doris entered the cockpit. We meanwhile sat on a space-age cough in the middle of the cargo bay. "Make yourselves at home just don't brother the Ewok crew in the back…" Doris said. the ship shock a little as we left the atmosphere of the planet. "Jakku is a strange place to fall into this universe…" "So you overheard?" "plus buckle up," she said, "we're about to enter hyperspeed…my favorite part! as long as the clone-war era hyperdrive doesn't explode and kill us all…but that's rare…trust me!" "That's encouraging," Marlene said. "I like those odds," I said. "that's more encouraging then my numbers," Kowalski said. Their was a huge bang as the hyperdrive powered up and blasted us into a different system…

(end of chapter one)


	2. Chapter Two: Um…Hello First Order!

The penguina system

The Penguina-lemuria asteroid belt

(Kowalski's POV)

We exited Hyperspeed and found ourselves in a asteroid belt. "Hmm…we been pulled out of hyperspace and are now in the middle of the Asteriod belt between the planets of Penguina and Lemuria." "Pull out of hyperspeed by who as a Stardestroyer appeared behind us. "Oh come on why won't The First Order leave us alone!" Captain Doris said, "we're not involved in their pointless war!" "what?" I said. "well the Rebel Penguin alliance use the bit and pieces left over from the clone-wars and the Battles clashed between the empire and the modern day republic when they were still the rebel alliance." "So?" We used old Star-destroyers that we repainted and a combination of old tie-fighters and old resistance X-wings."

"So…" "The First Order thinks we're the resistance and The Resistance thinks we're a bunch of space pirates…" "Neither of them appreciate us using the want they consider their ships…" Doris said, "even throught they were floating in space that neither of them claim…" And then a familiar sound filled our ears. "Blast they deployed tie-fighters," Captain doris said, "Hold on!" "we been in dogfights I can assure you," Skipper said, "nothing we can't handle." "Unidenfied ship! Lower you shields…" "That's not good," I said. "Surrender to the first order!" "I don't think so doris said. "Please respond and prepare to be taken aboard the ship." "Hold on tight!" she said expertly flying her ship and taking out the tie fighters. ""Ha! These things are easier to take down the the fighters of the blowhole empire!" "What do they look like," I said.

suddenly a custom spaceship appeared. "Oh no…not now," she said. "What is that," I said. "That's one of the emperor's stardestroyers…he paints them black to blend in with the dark of space." "Unidenified ship!" A bunch of ship that look like Blowhole's battle cruisers flashed into existence. "Shut up!" one of the ship said. 'Oh no," she said, "death crusiers…and G-12 space fighters. Oh and the emperor's signature…D-fighters." "D-fighters?" "Or death dolphins," Doris said, "as they are shaped like dolphins." "Um who do the blue tie-fighter belong to?" Private said. "the blowhole empire," Doris said, "and those are Super tie-fighters!" "Super Tie-fighters?"

"the Emperor had them modified to go even faster and enough room for a pilot and four gunners," captain doris said, "with room to spare." "This again!" a first-order pilot shouted, "let leave all we can find here is Blowhole empire scum!" while the First order was distracted by the Blowhole Empire the quad-wing X-wing slipped away. "well that could have be horrible," Marlene said. Doris entered hyperspeed again. "Hyper-space again!?" Marlene said. "if we do it the slow way the first order will finally find out about our existence and that would be horrible," Doris said. "anyway," skipper said, "take us to your leader." "can do," she replied as a planet with a two massive continents in the shapes of Madagascar and a upside down africa came into view. "Opps!" Doris said, "wrong planet." "What planet is that!" Skipper said, "planet Madagascar?" "that's lemuria…according to the lemurs anyway… The Fossain empire call it FossahungryFossaeat." "of course they do!" Skipper said. "And the Lionians, zebrans, hippomi, and Giraffeians call it…GETMEOFFTHISPLANETIA!" "a bit on the long side," I said igoring all the weird names she call lions, zebras, hippos, and giraffes.

"And the official charts call it Planet Madagascar," doris said. before turn the ship around and blasting toward Planet Penguina. And we we finally exited hyperspace we found ourselves in the orbit of a icy planet. "take a good look," Captain doris said, "Welcome to Penguina…" And then the ship rocketed towards a continent on the planet's surface. The continent looked oddly like antartica to me.

The Finalizer

Orbit of Jakku

Kylo Ren stood in the control room of the stardestroyer which was still overlooking the planet of jakku. "Kylo ren, sir" General Hux said. "What is it," kylo replied, "Have you located the drone." "No…" Kylo ren using the force dragged the poor general across the bridge. "Then why are you wasting me time." "we have tracked some unknown hostiles to the Penguina system." "does this help us find the drone?" "Um…no," he said. "Stop wasting resources on backwater planets!" Kylo ren shouted, "I don't care about a planet of pathetic flightless birds!" "but sir," Hux said, "they could provide intel on the Blowhole Empire…" "The Blowhole empire is not a threat to us," Kylo replied. "But sir…" Kylo silenced him with his hand and said, "Go back to tracking that drone!" "Yes sir!" Hux said as Kylo ren left the bridge. As soon as Kylo Ren left Hux dispatched a stardestroyer to the penguina system.

(end of chapter two)


	3. Chapter Three: The platypus

Leapordsealia (the second moon of Penguina)

Spaceport

(The Platypus's POV)

I was feasting on this moon's signature export…seafood…and a lot of it. I got interrupted by a buzzing from my communicator. I pulled it out and quickly composed myself when I discovered it was my number one client Emperor Blowhole. I quickly paid my bill and headed off to a corner where nobody would find me. "The Platypus speaking," I said. "You know you can use your real name with me Parker…" "I supposed you want a report," I said. "Yes...you read my mind…are you sure your not a jedi?" "No," I replied. "kidding," the emperor replied, "so what is your report?" "I have just arrived on Penguina's second moon Leapordsealia…as you ordered. The next shuttled down to the planet is in 2 hours…"

"excellent," the emperor said, "now I have a extension to you job…Kill Kowalski, Rico, Private, and Skipper…" "So you want me to kill the generals twice is that what you saying?" "No!" the emperor said, "their the generals alternate shelves…I want you to bring them to me alive!" "am I getting triple for this?" I said. "OF course," Emperor blowhole said, "when haven't I paid you?" "When your replica of the Deathstar blew up," I said. "somebody didn't correct the major design flaw I asked them to!" "You mean the big gapping hole?" I said. "Just do you job…" "do you still want me to kill the generals?" "What do you think," emperor blowhole said, "don't make me send my stormtroopers down their to do the job for you! Goodbye." And with that the emperor hanged up. "hmm…I still have an hour and fifteen minutes…" I said looking at my watch (which was currently set to Leapordsealia local time). Hmm…storm…I'm sorry lobstertroopers doing a assassin's job? When Penguins fly!

The Planet of Penguinia

Rebel Penguin Base

(Skipper's POV)

the quad-wing X-wing landed and we got off Captain Doris leading the way. normal X-wings and several other quad-wings were parked around us. They were painted in the traditional colors of the resistance. Only the resistance logo was replaced by a logo that looked like a penguin. On the other side of the landing area were tie-fighters painted the same color as the X-wings. Waiting by a massive building were our alternate selves. "Welcome," alternate me said, "to the…" Suddenly General Skipper went down. General Kowalski went up to him, "he stopped bleeding…he died…" Suddenly General Kowalski went down dead.

A medic came up and pulled a dart out of one of the general's side. "Hmm…we have an assassin…" Suddenly the medic went down also downed by another dart. Another medic examined the toxic contained inside, "Oh my…Toxic extracted from a male platypus's ankle spurs…" "what?" Kowalski said. "makes them the perfect assassins…" the medic said before he went down. "Where are the drones?" General Private said, "P-3P0!" "P-3PO?" Private asked. "C-3P0 units are so annoying," P-3P0 said, "their always complaining about something!" "Enougy lolly…" general Private went down. "Another General down!" captain Doris said, "protect General Rico! Protect General Rico!" Suddenly a blur attacked Doris and she went down. "don't worry Rebel scum," the attacker said, "I only stunned her…Now where is General Rico currently bunkered in?" "Parker?" Kowalski asked. "who's parker?" Marlene asked. "Blowhole's paid thug," Private whispered. "Oh…"

"I don't know who this parker is," a rebel that looked oddly like roger, "but that's the Platypus…the most feared assassin amoung the so-called backwater worlds." "You seem out of place here alligator?" alternate Parker said, "why don't you crawl back to the planet of alligatoria!" "Actually I'm from Crocodilia, Alligatoria's twin planet." "Oh," he replied, "anyway…why don't you crawl back to the Alligatoria-crocodilia system!" "why don't you crawl back to Platypius over in the illieum system!" "Nope," he replied, "I was banned from that planet…the entire illieum system actually…" "You not going to get anyway near General Rico!" "OH…don't worry I'll already kill him…" he replied. "You lying," Captain doris said, "status on the general!" "General Rico is dead," the voice on the other end replied somberly.

"Now hand over the four penguins from the alternate universe," he replied pulling out a deadly looking gun, "And nobody else gets hurt!" "Um why?" Doris said. "Oh their now prisoners of the Blowhole Empire!" "What?" everyone on the base said. "that is who your working for?" Captain doris said. "Of course they pay better then the Shenian empire," Parker said, "also the warlord from the planet of Peacockian freaks me out…plus I'm wanted on the Shenian controlled planets of Wolfbane, Gorrilia, Pandia Major, and pandia minor and that's just in the Peacockian system." "I'm wanted in the shenian controlled systems of Swordfeatherian, Peafowlian system, rhinoian…plus I'm wanted throughout the systems of The Shenian Empire's allies the Snowleapordian empire." "What the Shenian empire," I said, "let me guess the capital planet is Shenia…" "Which I'm also wanted on," he said, "so basically Emperor Shen…wants my head." "are you wanted on Peacockia?" "yes," he replied.

"Now come with me," he said, "Or I will blew up the planet!" "Okay then," Doris said take them…" "Wow that was easy." We turned to Captain doris in shock and she quickly winked at us. "Do not follow me!" our captor said. "We promise we won't follow you…even thought that would give us intel on the location of your emperor's capital." "good," he said as he knocked the four of us out with his toxic spurs.

2 hours later

The Revenge (stardestroyer of the blowhole empire)

Edge of Penguinia system

(The Platypus's POV)

My custom ship came up to the Stardestroyer which was currently positioned at the edge of system. "incoming ship please transmit your security code…" I transmited by security code." "we have detected unauthorized lifeforms on your ship." "Just bringing in some imperial prisoners for interrogation," I said, "check with the emperor if you don't believe me." Their was silence and then "You are cleared for entry," hanger control said, "welcome back The Platypus." My piloted my ship into the hanger and landed on the spot the emperor reserved for my ship…

But as I landed and got off my ship and made sure the prisoners were secured everyone on board The Revenge was blissfully unaware of a clocked ship floating nearby watching everything…

(end of chapter three)


	4. Chapter four: escape from the revenge

The Revenge

Prison Deck

Interrogation chamber

(Skipper's POV)

The four of us awakens to find ourselves strapped to interrogation chairs. "Ah!" Emperor Blowhole said, "Your awake…" "what do you want," I said. "You been to the Rebel Pen-gu-win alliance Base…where is it!" "The Penguinia system!" I said. "What planet," he said, "I can make this interrogation very painful…" "Leopardsealia," Private said. "That's not what my employee tells me," He replied and then he raised his flipper to my forehead.

"Don't you dare Jedi mindtrick me!" I said. "Actually Skipper," Kowalski said, "He's a sith lord..so techinally it's sith mindtricks." "Whatever!" I said, "he's not reading my mind! He will find that I have a steel will!" "The planet of Penguinia," the emperor said, "on the continent of New Antartica… of course." Emperor blowhole left the room turning to some guard, "Escort them back to their cells…I have what I need." "what are we going to with them?" "We will return to Dolphin Prime where they will be imprisioned forever in dolphin city prison!" "Yes emperor!"

As we were escorted away emperor blowhole pulled out a communicator. "Dispatch fighters to Penguina! Destroy the Rebel Pen-gu-win base on the continent of New antartica!" Before the guards could threw us back into our cells the entire ship shock knocking the guards to the ground unconscious. We quickly ran off as the ship continued to get attacked.

Meanwhile…The bridge

(Emperor Blowhole's POV)  
"What is happening!" I shouted. "We are under attack by the first order!" "our weapon systems are down!" one of the techicans shouted, "they took out our cannons!" "all of them?" I said. "Yes, emperor except one," the lobster said, "The Ventral Ion Cannon." An evil smirk appeared on my face, "Deploy!"

Meanwhile

The Devestator, First Order Stardestroyer

The captain of the other Stardestroyer had the massive rouge stardestroyer in sight. "Captain the rouge StarDestroyer weapon system are disabled." "Any respond from the other ship?" "They tried to deploy their fighters but we made quick work of them!" "exellecent," the captain said, "deploy the special forces tiefighters…tell them to unleashed their proton missiles…hit them where it hurts." "Yes sir!" "Captain we have a problem a massive gun has just been deployed on the bottom of the rouge stardestroyer…and it's aimed in our direction!" "What!"

The Bridge of The Revenge

(Emperor blowhole's POV)

"Open a comm!" I shouted, "The First Order has angered me for the last time!" "Stardestroyer of the first Order! Leave this system or be destroyed!" "We not even supposed to be here!" the captain of the other ship said, "General Hux went behind Kylo ren's back and ordered us to pursue unknown hostiles from an alternate universe." "So general Hux of the first order is after the penguins too…" I said, "so are you leaving or not?" "never! Prepare youselves I have just deployed tie fighters to destroyer the weapon!" "Oh really?" I said tuning onto the tie-fighters channel.

"Captain! The weapon is heavily shielded…WE're under attack…Ahhhhh!" "Fire!" I shouted. The Ion cannon fired taking out the remaining First order tie-fighters and The Devestator. "Um sir," one of the techicans said, "those penguins…never made it to their cells." "Where are they!" I shouted. "Sir! I losted all survelliance camera in the main hanger." "Send in the platypus!" "Sir!" somebody shouted, "The Rebel Penguin alliance has found us!" "What!" I shouted as Rebel Penguin X-wings flashed into existence in the distance. "Deploy all surviving Fighters! Deploy the Super Tie-fighters! Ready the Death crusiers! Prep the G-12 fighters! Launch the D-fighters!"

The Finalizer

Control room

(General Hux's POV)

"We found the drone…it's traveling with a girl…" Kylo ren pulled out his lightsaber and started to swing it around damaging one of the control panels. I watched this with fear as then everyone else in the room. "What girl?" He asked. And to make my day worst one of the techicans showed up. "Um general Hux sir," he said, "We lost one of our Stardestroyers in the Penguinia system…" Kylo ren using the force slammed the techican against a wall. "Which stardestroyer?" "Um…the Devestator sir." "Who authorized a mission to the Penguinia system!" "General Hux did sir…" Kylo Ren turned to me picked me up with the force, "Get out!" he shouted as he threw me out of the control room, "Find The drone…and the girl!"

Main Hanger

(Skipper's POV)

"Skipper the hanger is empty," Kowalski said, "they just deployed all their fighters!" "Something scared them." "Unauthorized ship! You are not allowed in this hanger…leave or be…" A dolphin shaped spaceship entered and fired destroying the control room. "yeah! Yeah!" The voice of Dr. Bottlenose said, "…be destroyed." "Bottlenose!" I shouted. "That's Dr. Bottlenose," he replied as his ship landed. The ramp on the back descended before the Ship even touched the ground. Once the ship was safetly on the landing pad Dr. Bottlenose exited the ship. "greetings Penguins!" he said, "You have no idea how long." The Stardestroyer shock again and a couple of Rebel Penguin Tie-fighters, X-wings, and a couple of Quad-wings flew by the hanger doing battle with Emperor Blowhole's fighters and winning.

Dr. Bottlenose pulled out the Cyber-gun he tried to kill us with on Starship Antartica. "This ends now!" he said only for another attack to shake the hanger and knock him back into his ship. While he struggled to get up we hopped into The Platypus's ship. "Kowalski status report?" I asked. "This isn't rocket science," Kowalski said, "the controls are similar to the ones on the penguin one!" "Good," I said, "let's fly!" Out in the hanger the platypus just entered with a massive gun in his hands as we took off. "Hey! That's my ship!" he shouted as we blasted out of the hanger Dr. bottlenose right on our tails.

The assassin saw that the only ship left in the hanger was Emperor Blowhole's personal ship and a tie-fighter that was in the middle of being converted into a lobster-friendly tie-fighter. Oh that and the lobster stormtrooper transports. Emperor blowhole appeared clearly angry, "you let them get away?" "They stole my ship!" "oh…" he said as the entire stardestroyer shock as their was another bombing run by the Rebels. "Oh curse those rebels," he muttered unaware that the Platypus hopping into the emperor's personal ship and lifted off the landing pad. He had an open comm. To the bridge, "call in all fighters!" "Yes emperor!" He turned around in time to see his personal ship fly out of the hanger. "hey!" he shouted, "that's my ship." "I'll try and return it to you in near factory condition…" "No you won't," emperor blowhole said, "because your fired…also I'm going to make you the most wanted platypus in my empire!"

A half hour later a bunch of battered and battle-damaged fighters limped into the hanger the Rebels firing upon them the whole way. once they were in the safety of the hanger the Stardestroyer itself entered hyperspace. However the Rebel Penguin ship had locked onto the stardestroyer as it entered hyperspace. They waited a few moments for the rest of the rebel penguin ships to appeared before they followed the stardestroyer into hyperspace lead by the pilot of one fighter. In hyperspace the Rebel penguin flighters were being lead by one black Quad-wing. "WE are going to follow that Stardestroyer back to the capital planet of the blowhole empire! We are going to avenge the deaths of our generals or die trying!" Captain doris shouted. "Understood general," one of the other pilot replied. "We will bring this war to Emperor Blowhole," General doris said, "he can't run from us for long!"

(end of chapter four)


	5. Chapter Five: Asteroid chase

The Penguia-lemuria asteroid belt

(Skipper's POV)

we blasted past the planet of penguinia Dr. bottlenose's ship dead on our tails. "You sure you know who to drive this thing!" Marlene shouted clutching her armrest. "Buckle up boys!" I said. "Not all of us are boys," Marlene said. "boys and marlene then," I said. "Not what I meant," Marlene said, "and did you really not recognize Arlene as me?" "Still affected by Arlene's mindtricks I see," I said. "Relax Marlene!" Kowalski said, "this is easier the flying an airplane!"

"funny," Marlene said, "considering that you crash every plane you ever piloted." "how do you know that," I said, "piloting is easy…it was the landings we had trouble with…but any landing you can walk away from is a good landing…" "Gloria and I are penpals," Marlene said. "of course," I said, "she's still made at us for the eating the human's livers joke." "Have you been reading my mail?" marlene said. "No," I said. "Only the letters your get from Gloria," Private said. Kowalski took one of his flippers off the controls to smack private across the head.

"We intercept them to make sure Gloria didn't write any sensitive information in them…" I said, "I know Gloria won't reveal our secrets…but we just had to make sure…" "Okay," Marlene said, "I'll move my mailbox…" "Yeah…good luck with that." "Blast!" Kowalski said, "Dr. bottlenose is still in pursuit!" "evasive!" I shouted. Kowalski serpentined, barrelrolled, and dodged. "I think I'm going to be sick!" Marlene shouted as Kowalski attempted to use do a serpentine and a barrel-roll at the same time. "brilliant move Kowalski," I shouted. Marlene threw up into a barf bag provided by rico, "wee!" he shouted. "Blast!" Kowalski said, "he's coping our every move!" "Dr. Bottlenose is locked on!" "steady as she goes ready all…" "FIRE EVERYTHING!" Kowalski shouted and Marlene, Rico, and Private fired all the weapons leaving us without ammo. "Did I say fire all weapon?" I said.

"well no," Private said. "But we could see where you were going with it!" Dr. Bottlenose appeared on our speaker, "bravo! Bravo! That little mistake allows me to destroy you!" "We have to run!" Marlene said. "No more running," I said, "turn this tin-can around." "Skipper?" Kowalski said as he turned us around. "Lock on at full speed ahead!" I shouted. "Oh yeah," rico said as Kowalski upped the speed. "what are you playing at Penguins?" Dr. Bottlenose said, "I guess you want me to destroy you!" Two proton blasters and a ion cannon were deployed from inside his ship. "Ramming speed!" I shouted. "Oh great," marlene said. Suddenly 's ship teleported away. "Where is he!" I shouted. "Right behind you!" Dr. bottlenose said his ship appearing behind us. "Mr. Kowalski!" I said, "full speed get us…" Their was a loud explosion as out engines die and our ship was aloft. Dr. bottlenose came up along side and docked to our ship.

The airlock opened with a hiss and Dr. bottlenose entered. "Great now both ships are doomed," Kowalski said. "don't worry about asteroids," Dr. Bottlenose said, "both our ships shields are up right?" "Yeah," Kowalski said, "also thanks for the energy boost. Our forcefield was working correctly until you docked with us. "well what do you expect when you jump into the closest ship without running a system check…" he said. "so what are you going to do now," marlene said. "I just want to hang out," he said. "hang out…with you?" I said.

"while I kill you one by one," he replied, "The blowhole empire already took out your alternate selves you me." "so you let somebody else do all the work and then pick us up!" I said. "yes," Dr. bottlenose said, "I was going to extract you from Penguina but that assassin bet me to it!" "well we have much worst then asteroid to deal with," Kowalski said pointing to the Personal ship of Emperor Blowhole which was approaching us. "Oh no," Dr. Bottlenose said. Suddenly the voice of The Platypus filled the cabins of both of our ships. "did you think you could escape me?" The platypus said, "I may not work from the Blowhole empire anymore but I will still destroy you!" "You got fired?" "well yeah," He said, "also I'm wanted for Grand thief spaceship back in the Blowhole empire…also fighters from the shenian empire may be after me in this system."

"Oh shut up platypus," Dr. bottlenose said, "those penguins are mine! I supposed to be the one to kill them" "I don't think so," he said, "If I have to kill you in order to kill them…so be it." Our ship shook again as the platypus docked to the ship. "Ah!" he said as he entered, "I never thought I see my ship again." Dr. bottlenose pulled out the cyber-gun from earlier only for Parker to knocked him out of his segway. While the two of them fought on the floor as the robotic lobsters edged bottlenose on… The five of us quietly and quickly snuck thru the airlock and entered The Emperor's personal ship. We sealed both airlocks before we entered the other ship.

Kowalski quickly undocked us from The Platypus's ship and took the controls. We quickly buckled up as Kowalski started up the engines. The ship rocketed forward and we left the two other ships in the dust. As we flew away a bunch of ships which Peacock designs painted on their sides warped into the belt. The fleet of Warships was lead by a ship that was shaped like a peacock's head. The ships packed ion cannons that had designs carved into the metal. The designs of each cannon was a different shaped into a different predator. The ends of the weapons bursted with energy as the warfleet approach the two docked vessels. These were the Deathships of the Shenian empire. And they had followed The platypus's ship here.

Hiding behind an asteroid we watched as a small crusier docked with the Platypus's ship. Dr. Bottlenose's ship undocked and quickly rocketed out of their. Two cruisers were launched from the main fleet of warships and gave chase to Dr. Bottlenose's ship. He came onto our comms, "You will pay for this! This is only a set back!" The Ship zoomed past us and teleported itself out of this region of space and this universe. The two crusiers lost Dr. bottlenose's ship and turn…IN OUR DIRECTION. "Get us out of here!" I shouted. Kowalski sent our ship rocketing away leaving the crusiers behind.

Meanwhile…

Imperial shenian flagship

Bridge

(emperor shen's POV)

I clutched the armrest of my "throne" as the ship idenfied as the personal ship of emperor blowhole of the Blowhole empire. "Ah so that how you want to play it," I said, "well two sith lords can play this game!" I said. "Sir we are locked on The Platypus," Boss wolf (my trusted righthand man from the planet of wolfbane…I renamed that planet myself. Better then the old name… Wolvespit) announced. "ready the tractor beam," I said activating my lightsaber. It had a wavy pattern to imimate firey. It was the traditional Sith red and it didn't have any ridicous crossbars. I had based the design of mine on the fierce looking guan-dao of ancient earth.

"Tractor beam activated, your excellence," a gorilla shouted. "Reel him in!" I shouted. "why are we angry at him again," somebody asked. "He tried to assassinate me on my parents orders…and as if trying to banish me wasn't enough." "well you did try and kill all those pandas…" a snow leapord said. "Do I need to send you back to the snowleapordian empire?" I said, "In shame?" "No…" he said. "good because you and I both know your emperor tai lung will punish you harsly…" "The Platypus's ship is in our cargo hold," Boss wolf said, "the platypus is now in a cell."

"Excellent," I said, "plot a course to the dolphian system!" "Sir," a female wolf said, "that's in the middle of Blowhole empire space!" "The Blowhole Empire has to deal with much worst then the Rebel Penguin alliance…" I said clutching my replica of the throwing knives welded by my namesake and great grandfather…Lord shen. I turned to the back wall of the bridge where a poster of the Dragon Warrior of Pandia minor…Po was right next to a portrait of my namesake. I flung a knive as the poster of that panda and then walked up the the portrait of my namesake. "Soon grandfather," I said, "I will finish what you started…right after I wipe that Blowhole empire off the galatic map!"

(end of chapter five)


	6. Chapter six: trouble over lemuria

Lemurian orbit

(Kowalski's POV)

we exited hyperspace to find ourselves in orbit around lemuria's moon. Which looked strikingly like the moon back home. A perfectly preserved bootprint and landing struts were on the surface. Their was also a massive plack talking about the Lemurs first moon landing. And just a half mile away was a moonbase and one the other side of the moon was a massive space-port above a massive domed city. A giant sign declared it as the Julian spaceport. A floating billboard said, "Welcome representatives of our great allies the Shenian empire…Thank you for helping to advance our cilivization and for not destroying us!"

"Of course the lemurs would ally themselves with the Shenian empire," Skipper said. Suddenly our ship was surrounded by space police. "Attention blowhole empire scum! You are in space claimed by the shenian empire where you are unauthorized!" "Oh no," skipper said. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I said, "we just stole this ship from the Blowhole empire after they kidnapped us from the Rebel Penguin base…" "that's even worst!" the space-police shouted, "Prepare for utter destruction Rebel Penguin scum!" "Oh great," skipper said glaring at me. "Kowalski maybe you should have keep you mouth shut!" Marlene shouted.

"Halt! Do not move!" "we are out of here!" I said and with that we rocketed away from the lunar space port. But suddenly a bunch of Lemurian warships showed up. "Your in trouble now…" the police said. "Lemurian space police you are no long needed," King julian said, "return to the space-port." "Yes King julian!" suddenly a hologram of julian appeared in our cockpit. "Ahhh!" Marlene, Private, Skipper, and I shouted. "who are you!" julian demanded, "because clearly your not from the Rebel Penguin alliance…" "what?" I said. "Because even the rebel penguin terrorists respect my crown!" "Oh," I said. "So there are two possiblites you are blowhole empire space sent here to sabotage the space-port of the great city of lunar the trade center of the planet of lemuria!"

"Or your Space pirates who want to steal my Royal treasure!" "We were just leaving," skipper said. "yeah…You are just leaving…The Galaxy of the living!" With that the hologram of Julian disappeared. "Kowalski options!" skipper said. "WE need to leave this universe now!" I said lifted up my newly rebuilt portal opener. "but what universe…" Marlene said. Suddenly there was a massive explosion and our ship went flying towards the planet of lemuria below. "Destroy them!" King julian shouted on our comms, "before they impact my castle!" Suddenly more missiles were launcher our way. "Kowalski!" Skipper shouted.

"Blast!" I said handing the portal opener to rico, "Low charge!" I grabbed the space-time teleport from rico and set it to random. "Kowalski?" "I have to teleport the whole ship!" "What?" "TELEPORT THE WHOLE…" but it was too late as the universe around us disappeared in a flash replaced by another universe. Suddenly our ship was falling toward the planet earth. "Great we switched one planet for another," Skipper said as we rocketed thru the atmosphere of earth.

Meanwhile

Star wars universe

The planet of Lemuria

Lemurian flagship

(King Julian's POV)

on the moniter as watched as the missiles caught up to it's target. Their was a big flash (there is not sound in space) and the ship those penguins were one was no more. "Your highness!" Maurice my trusted right hand lemur said, "our sensors indicate a direct hit…complete obliteration." "Yes! I am the best lemur king ever! We shall celebrate this with a party!" "Yah!" Mort said…who let him on my ship! "sir I have more good new for us to celebrate," another more serious lemur said, "those four penguins were on Emperor Shen's watchlist." "send a message to Shen he won't have to deal with those criminals ever again!" "yes sir!" "Now let's head back to the planet below and begin the mandatory Planet-wide party!" "I like to move it! Move it! We like to move it! Move it! We like to…" "MOVE IT!" everyone in the ship shouted. But our party was short lived as the planet below exploded taking our ships and the moon with it.

Across the Galaxy

Starkiller base

(General Hux's POV)

I stood in front of a massive assembance of First order stormtrooper waiting for the first deployment of the starkiller base. "Today is the end of the Republic. The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder. At this very moment in a system far from here, the New Republic lies to the galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the rogues of the Resistance. This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand will bring an end to the Senate, to their cherished fleet. All remaining systems will bow to the First Order and will remember this as the last day of the Republic!" A massive beam of energy blasted from the center of the planet itself the light releashed from the weapon force everyone to avert their eyes.

Meanwhile

The planet of Hobokenia (Lemuria's twin planet)

(Emperor Blowhole's Base)

"Yes!" I shouted, "Our Superior Starkiller base works! Ha! In your face first order! We fired ours first!" "Um emperor," Red one said, "The rebel penguin alliance destroyed the planet of dolphia…" "And…" "Emperor! The Shenian Fleet has surrounded the planet!" "curse you emperor Shen," I muttered, "Curse you Dr. Bottlenose! Curse you Penguins from another universe!" Shen's voice echoed around the control room, "you have crossed the last line blowhole! Nobody declares war on the shenian empire without paying for it!" "Do your worst peacock," I said. "Oh I will," shen said, "plus you already did your worst." "point the weapon towards the planet shenia," I said.

meanwhile

The void

Dr. bottlenose's ship

Dr. bottlenose sat in the darkness of the void the only light was in his cockpit. The light didn't make past the windows as the darkness of the void shallowed it up. The distance of voices of the Daleks and cybermen still trapped in the void reached his ears. Dr. bottlenose was unable to determine the direction the voices came from nor did he care. Suddenly a screen on his control panel flashed to live. "The AU marvel universe?" he said, "why would they go there?"

[star wars theme]

To be Continue in…

Penguins Assemble!


	7. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer rises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Dr. Bottlenose Vs. Dr. Blowhole(one-shot)

Penguin War

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

 **Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve

Operation: loose ends

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
